simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Universali World Trade Center
The Universali World Trade Center was built in year 3125 in Universal, the capital of the Union of Universal. It was created to expand the use of Free Trade, Capitalism, and Prosperity. With its location in Universal, it is able to receive information about many corporations easily, accurately, and quickly. The Universali Stock Exchange resides in the building, and the Universali Department of Finance was relocated here. The Universali World Trade Center The Universali World Trade Center was created in Universal where foreign diplomats could easily find their way to trade, or receive permission to trade in the Union of Universal. The Union of Universal sees it as a sign of its great wealth, power, and prosperity. It is one of the highest buildings in White Giant. The Universali World Trade Center houses the Universali Stock Exchange, the Universali Department of Finance, and several businesses that provid financial services, as well as a park, and a few restaurants. The Universali National Bank After the economic downfall in the 3060 - 3070 era, the Union of Universal establish the Universali National Bank, which stores a Universali Citizen's money in a bank that safely stores their money. In the Universali National Bank, there are three types of accounts: *A Universali Storage Account - An account where the owner can store their money later, and withdraw any amount of cash free of charge, and can transfer money to different accounts. *A Universali Exchange Account - An account soley for the use of Union Cards, which can be used anywhere for purchases, and sales. *A Universali Investment Account - An account where the owner can put money in it, so the Universali National Bank may use it to give loans to those who need them, and can give loans to other nations as well. In turn, can increase their money in intrest. These accounts may be intertwined to be more efficient. For example, if you combine the three accounts, which is very common, the money you make in a Universali Investments Account, can be transffered to the Universali Exchange Account, where you may use it, locally, nationally, and internationally. The Universali Stock Exchange The Universali Stock Exchange was created along with the Universali World Trade Center to make corporations in the Union of Universal, USS-IRP, and the world be more profitable, and to find investors, capital, and advice on how to run a corporation. Individual Corporations are not listed, but are representad as a whole sector, and /or by the country of the headquarters. Any friendly country/enterprise may use the Universali Stock Exchange, but if a rogue state were to use it, its assets will be seized by the Universali Government. Below are some of the Rounds of the Universali Stock Exchange, and the list of Shareholders, in percentages. Note, countries may introduce new corporation in the Universali Stock exchange, and represent them by the 10,000,000 $SC, meaning that countries can add production value to the Stock Market, and the Union of Universal will attempt them to grow as much as possible. new member may only invest a minimum of 100B, then cannot invest more than 250B at a time, this is to prevent fraud, and promote competition and prevent as much monoploy as possible. Also, when a Sector has a trade over 100B $SC, any increase or decrease of production in the Sector does not affect its value. The Universali Stock Exchange Member These are member of the Universali Stock Exchange, and are those who can invest 250B at the most. These are those who are allowed to trade in the Universali Stock Exchange. * ' = Those who are New/Renewed Members and cannot invest more than 100B $SC at a time. * " = Those who are Full members and can invest up to 250B $SC at a time. *= Those who have their assets frozen & seized by the Union of Universal *"The Union of Universal *'The Bundesrepublik of Aquianien *"The Imperial Sphere Union *"The Republic of Ardglass The Universali Stock Exchange Sectors Agricultural Sector The Union of Universal - 100% Service Sector The Union of Universal - 95% The Bundesrepublik Aquitanien - 5% Construction Sector The Union of Universal - 100% Utility Sector The Union of Universal - 94% The Imperial Sphere Union - 6% Defense Sector The Union of Universal - 100% Mining Sector The Union of Universal - 100% Industrial Sector The Union of Universal - 100% Government Sector The Union of Universal - 100% High-Tech Sector The Union of Universal - 61% The Imperial Sphere Union - 2% The Republic of Ardglass - 37% Recreational Sector The Union of Universal - 100% The Universali Stock Exchange Rounds This section will be dedicated to changes in Stock Value in Billions of $SC, by percentage from last month, and will be posted every 5 years. Symbols ( + ) - Positive Change, meaning a poitive change over 2.5% of pervious amount ( # ) - No Change, meaning a change less than 2.5% of previous value, positive or negative ( - ) - Negative Change, meaning a negative change over 2.5% of previous amount Round #1, Year 3125 Round Summary: '' Fairly strong for its first round, steady growth and more investments being made. With its value growing massively. Although sectors with no value may be invested in and will run on how the PPC in the Union of Universal goes. ''Round Forecast: The High-Tech Sector seems to have the most momentum, especially during and after the economic reforms. The Service and Utility Sectors seem to be growing in a steady pace with a good future. The Industrial sector is to have short lived growth, due to the economic reforms. Round #2, Year 3130 Round Summary: The High-Tech Sector did not grow as much as expected, however, the Service and Utility Sector grew massively, and exceeded expectations. Most blank sectors remained valueless, awaiting someone to adopt them. Round Forecast: High-tech is still expected of a boom, but that awaits and will come, sooner or later, but when it does, a value bomb will go off. The Service and Utility Sector are expected to go either ways since plans to close corporations for room for more High-tech may endanger the stocks, but may still have steam. Generally, other stocks are expected to remain steady or grind to a halt, due to the economic reform. Round #3, Year 3140 Round Summary: The High-Tech Sector expirienced a boom and is mainly a buying market. The Industrial Sector busted down almost 25%, and the Mining Industry seems to be the next to go up. The Utility Sector failed to show signs of growth, while the Service Sector continued up. Everything else is in stable growth. Round Forecast: The Bundesrepublik Aquitanien's stocks in the Service Industry are frozen and cannot grow, but may shrink, and are presently seized by the Union of Universal. Other than that, the High-Tech Sector is booming and is expected to have tripled at the most, while it looks like a selling market for the Industry Sector before its too late. The Service Industry still has some elbow grease, and might take the day off soon. The Utility Sector has lost power and might have stabilized. Everything else is steadly growing or has yet to be invested in. '''PENDING: '''However, the seizure of Aquitanien assets in the Universali World Trade Center has been disbanded, but Bundesrepublik Aquitanien shall have to wait till 3150 to become a full member again. Category:Cities